This invention is a uniquely designed spark plug for use in all internal combustion engines where spark plugs are used to ignite the fuel/air mixture in the engine combustion chamber. It is well know in the industry that lean fuel/air mixtures necessary for emissions control and good fuel economy require a strong ignition system with a long spark duration. Improvements have been made in modern ignition systems related to the ignition coil and control modules but little has been done other than minor shaping of the electrodes to actually improve the spark plug ignition performance. With the use of harder metals in the spark plug electrodes and the use of multiple ground strap electrodes, the service life of modern spark plugs have been greatly extended. But, regardless of the configuration, all spark plugs currently on the market today produce only one spark at a time for each electrical discharge of the ignition coil.
This invention is a uniquely constructed spark plug designed to create two independent ignition sparks at the spark plug electrodes for each single electrical discharge of the ignition coil. The two independent sparks are electrically in series ensuring both sparks have the same electrical energy for superior ignition of the fuel/air mixture in an engine's combustion chamber thereby reducing exhaust emissions and improving engine efficiency.